uchuu_kyoudaifandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 02
"My Shining Star" is the 2nd episode of the Space Brother Anime. Short Summary Mutta, who is unsure about whether he should take the astronaut exam, visits an old friend named Kaneko Sharon , who encourages him to go for it. Mutta takes the first exam and manages to successfully pass. Nervous, he heads to the second exam interviews where he meets Makabe Kenji and Itou Serika. Long Summary Hibito is having a one on one interview, where he mentions about the day he saw the UFO with his elder brother and the promise they both made, the promise that they both will become astronauts. He then wonders if Mutta is working hard in preparation of the first exam. Meanwhile Mutta finds a job as a mechanic, he is glad that Hibito planned out sending his application to JAXA along with his mother, but is sad that at this rate the younger brother will be the one leading and not the elder brother. He recalls his childhood days when he visited Sharon to view the moon with the "Sharon Telescope". Later that day he ends up visiting Sharon, while there he discusses his current situation with her and tells her that he is apprehensive of going forward with the astronaut recruitment test because out of the total 360 candidates only a few will make it through. Sharon reminds him of the time when he was young and wanted to learn to play all the musical instruments she possessed, because he couldn't decide what to play without trying out every instrument. In the end he chose the trumpet, which was the hardest to play. She tells him how he was all about tackling challenges, and encourages him by telling him to make some noise, as one has to make some noise before creating music. She tells him to find his "shining star", he ponders about his "shining star" and leaves. Mutta is seen working as a mechanic while waiting for the first exam, he recalls his childhood where he spoke to Sharon about wanting to go to the moon first even though he had told Hibito that he'd go to Mars. He wanted to build a "Sharon Telescope" on the moon which would enable him to see further into space. Mutta regreted that he spent so much time pretending to forget his dream that he actually ended up forgetting his dream. He was glad he spoke to Sharon, as she helped him make his goals clearer. A month later, the first written exam was conducted. Mutta was stumped by the English used in the test since he was fluent with only vocabulary that dealt with space and astrology, after the written exam he went through a few medical examinations. Three weeks later he received his results, he had passed and was accepted to attend the second examination which would be an interview. Mutta went out to a nearby park and started playing his trumpet, declaring that he would play music without melody and walk a path without a road, that is how he would reach his "shining star". Mutta attends the second exam, out of the remaining 35 candidates around 8 would pass the second exam according to him. During his interview Mutta kept fiddling with his chair, and a panel of 8 judges intimidated him. One of the judges was clearly not impressed by Mutta, after his interview was over Mutta was pondering as to why would JAXA, the leader in Japanese Space Programs have a chair with a lose screw. While eating lunch, Makabe Kenji walked up to Mutta and started a conversation. They both become good friends within 10 minutes, he then noticed Itou Serika who was seated beside him and instantly grew a crush on her. Meanwhile one of the judges from JAXA, Hoshika Tadashi reveales that he had loosened a screw on the chair to observe which candidate would notice the lose screw. Out of all the candidates, only three noticed the lose screw, Makabe Kenji, Itou Serika and Nanba Mutta. He then asks his fellow judges if they were interested in a wager, that these three candidates would make it past the exams and become astronauts. Character In Order Of Appearance *Nanba Hibito *Nanba Mutta *Kaneko Sharon *Tamura *Mother Nanba *Hoshika Tadashi *Makabe Kenji *Itou Serika Category:Anime